


Corruption of Nami and Robin

by snakebit1995



Category: Corruption of Champions, One Piece
Genre: Corruption, F/F, demonic, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Nami and Robin get sent to Mareth and quickly get captured by the Demon Queen and turned into her personal pets.Contains: Transformations, Corruption





	Corruption of Nami and Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Nami’s POV**

I couldn’t believe this, Robin and I got attacked randomly and when we woke up we were someplace else, in a dungeon and the world was totally different there were demons and monsters walking by and Robin’s powers didn’t work.

“My you two are fascinating.” A tall sensual Demon Queen walked up to us in her dungeon “I’ve seen many humans from different world but you two…seem special, I’m gonna have fun experimenting with you.”

“Who are you, where are we?” I glared still chained to a wall.

“You are in Mareth and I am the Demon Queen Lethice.” She smiled.

Lethice is the epitome of all things demonic. From her luxurious purple hair, interwoven with black roses, to her pink skin and goat-like horns, she is the perfect image of sensual, enticing corruption. Tall heels of bone complement her revealing, black clothes. They look almost like a nun’s habit, but pared down to an almost fetishistic extreme. Her slim breasts provide just a hint of shape to the diaphanous fabric, a promise of feminine delights instead of the garish acres of flesh her outfit displays. Outsized wings, like those of a dragon, hold Lethice aloft as floats around us, her eyes had slit like pupils in an inky blackness.

“You see this world has been corrupted by me, and I plan on doing the same to you.” She smirked “I’ll take it slow and like all the other champions before me you two will crumble into my pets.”

“We won’t give in to you.” Robin glared.

“Nice resolve I like that.” She snickered “It’ll be more fun to tear you down that way.”

She walked over to a liquor cabinet and unlocked it “Where to start…”

“What are you planning?” I asked.

“I told you I’m going to break you two down.” She said “You see here in Mareth you are what you eat, don’t worry you’ll catch on soon enough sweetie.”

“My name is Nami.” I glared.

“I know, and she is Robin.” She smiled “Now, who wants to be first.”

Robin and I both refused to respond.

“Okay…you then.” She pointed at me “Say Ah.”

“HMPH!” I gasped as she forced a bottle to pour a strange pink fluid down my throat “UGH!”

“Here it comes.” She laughed.

“Nami!” Robin gasped.

“What’s…happening?!” I moaned.

I felt my clothes getting baggy, my jeans loosening on my hips and my bikini top half slipping off, I was…shrinking suddenly losing nearly 6 inches of height, but that wasn’t all my skin turned a lime green tint.

“What is this?!” I yelled.

“Goblin Ale.” She giggled tossing the bottle before turning to Robin “Well, your turn now.”

“Stay away from me!” Robin tried to squirm free but like me was force fed a beverage with a red tint “OHH AHH!”

Robin yelped as like me she slowly changed, her slightly tanned skin got a pink almost purple hue to it, her forehead split as two medium length demonic horns sprouted and down below…her loins quivered as a sizable six inch cock burst into life.

“Incubi Draft.” Lethice snickered “You’re a little more demonic now.”

“Ugh…” Robin groaned in exhaustion from her changes.

“Robin!” I called out to her as the Demon Queen lifted Robin’s chin and made her drink another fluid, this one pink and milky.

“Wash that one down with some Succubi milk.” She smiled.

“UGH!” Robin groaned again.

Bony high heel like growths burst out of Robin’s feet making her look a little more like the Demon Queen, her skin darkened to a deeper purple and her breasts shook and grew a few cup sizes.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you me sweet.” Lethice walked over to me, Robin panting and slumped as she tried to stay strong “Look at her fighting the corruption, how cute.”

“Why are you doing this?” I glared.

“Cause it’s fun.” She smiled taking something else out of her cabinet of tricks “Let’s try something else, how about instead of a drink I let you eat this.”

“What-UCK!” I coughed when she stuffed some gross red meat bun into my mouth “What is this?”

“Imp food.” She giggled.

“HUH?!”  
I gasped as I yet again grew a few inches shorter, my skin went from green to a rusty red brown color and my head gained two tiny horns.

“You’re getting so cute.” She pinched my cheeks before turning to Robin “Don’t think I forgot about you my dear.”

She made Robin drink another drink, this one labeled LaBova. Again Robin groaned and changed, her legs bowed out and back, gaining fur and muscle, her feet morphing into hooves, her nipples squirmed a bit and started dripping milk like a cow.

I saw the glazed over look in her eyes, Robin was losing her will to keep fighting.

“What next.” The Queen snickered.

“Leave Robin alone!” I said.

“Oh?” she smiled.

“Do whatever you want to me, just stop changing Robin.” I begged.

“Okay.” She licked her lips and grabbed a few things from the cabinet “if that’s what you want so be it. We’ll start with a little Gro”

“HMM!” I moaned as my ass was injected with something.

Slowly I felt my flesh expanding, growing bigger and jigglier as I grew a serious booty.

“Now, Open wide.”

I took a breath before opening my mouth and allowing her to feed me more of that gross Imp Food. I groaned again as my skin turned brown and I got smaller yet again, I felt a tingling in my crotch and saw that my jeans, which were far to big on my tiny body, now laid on the floor and my crotch had sprouted a tiny three-inch cock.

_Ugh my head is pounding this feels…good._

“And how about another Goblin Ale to wash that down.” She smiled pouring more drink into my mouth.

My skin turned a muddy brown green color to show the mix of Imp and Goblin based concoctions I had taken in. Once more my body shrank down but I wasn’t afraid…I kinda liked it.

“Hmph.” I was now small enough to slip free off my shackles.

“Well, what do you think?” Queen Lethice asked me gesturing to a mirror.

“That’s really me…wow.” I gasped.

The reflection was almost unrecognizable, my skin was a swampy green color, my body had shrunk to about 3 foot 5 (1.06 meters), my legs were stumpy and thick but that wasn’t all, I had tiny horns on my forehead and a tiny cock between my legs, my ass was big and fat and my face had changed too, my nose was more pronounced and thicker and my ears pointed like an elf…I really was a goblin.

“I…like it.” I looked up at Lethice.

“You’re a cute little shortstack.” She laughed “Say, you don’t want to leave your friend out of the fun do you.”

“No way!” I smiled walking over to Robin on my tiny yet thick legs “Here Robin drink this, you’ll love it!”

Robin didn’t even fight me and willingly drank the Incubi Draft.

“OHH!” she moaned slowly starting to change again.

Her cock grew even longer and thicker, now well over a foot long and as thick as a baby’s arm, her balls were big and heavy too. Her milk filled breasts got even bigger, her body wasn’t only getting sexier but more demonic too, the horns on her head were now almost six inches long, she now had a demonic devil tail and her hooves were darker and more savage looking.

“HNGH!” she ripped her chains off and looked down on me with black eyes.

“My Nami you certainly look cute like that.” She smirked as her cock got erect.

“Oh wow.” I drooled seeing her shlong “Fuck me that cock looks yummy.”

“Go ahead then.” Robin smirked.

I didn’t even have to kneel to reach her cock, Robin was just that much taller than me.

“HMM!” I leaned forward and started sucking her meaty cock.

“Yeah that’s it, suck that cock.” Robin smirked rubbing her tits while smirking down at me.

“Well you two came out great, enjoy yourselves my new pets.” Lethice smiled.

“OHHH!” I gasped as Robin picked me up and slid me down her cock which I was only three or four times bigger than when it was erect.

“Talk about tight.” The demonic Robin hissed swishing her devil tail.

“It’s huge!” I moaned as my tiny body was fucked, my thick ass jiggling as she fucked me “It’s so deep!”

When you have a cock plunging as deep into your vagina as mine was it doesn’t take much to cum.

“Hmm Robin.” I rested on the larger woman’s breasts “That was amazing, this place isn’t so bad.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hope you enjoyed this goofy little One Piece X Corruption of Champions one shot.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
